


I'd Kiss You Senseless

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat-Relationship, Adrien is a flustereed mess, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffiest thing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, so is his kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: Adrien tightened his arms around his best friend’s torso as he nuzzled his neck and took in his leathery scent. The night was a cold one, but Adrien felt the warmest as he was nestled in bed with the guy he loved.--In which Adrien and Chat are cuddling on a rainy night. Adrien finally gets the courage to confess to his kitty.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Adrichat February 2021 Exchange





	I'd Kiss You Senseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts).



> im overworked and not inspired but hey, I wrote adrichat fluff ! 
> 
> @ghostlyhamburger, this one's for you! You asked for fluff so here are some cuddling, snuggling and confessions . Hope you like it!

Adrien tightened his arms around his best friend’s torso as he nuzzled his neck and took in his leathery scent. The night was a cold one, but Adrien felt the warmest as he was nestled in bed with the guy he loved. 

The movie they’d decided to watch was long forgotten as Adrien’s eyes were closed with a smile while he imagined his future life with Chat. He dreamed of a day in which he would confess his undying love to his kitty then kneel down and ask for his hand in marriage. 

Adrien liked to create all these scenarios as the reality was sad and bitter. As much as the model loved Chat, he never got the chance or the courage to speak up about his feelings. 

Chat shifted beside him, purring softly as he brushed Adrien’s bangs away from his forehead. 

“What’re you thinking about?” He murmured, his lips hovering just above Adrien’s skin as he spoke. 

_You._ Adrien wanted to answer.

“Hmm, nothing,” He replied instead, with a smirk plastered on his lips as his insides were tingling from the close proximity between them. “I’m sleeping! Can’t you tell? My eyes are closed!” 

“Don’t lie to me, I know you weren’t sleeping.” He heard Chat chuckle, causing Adrien to slightly open his eyes and pout. “You were smiling like a lovesick kitten.” 

Chat’s voice was soothing, even more relaxing than the sound of rain that tapped madly on the windows.

A rosy blush covered Adrien’s cheeks when he heard his crush pointing out at his expression. He moved closer and hid his face in his kitty’s hair. 

“I _am_ a lovesick kitten.” He said.  
  


He felt Chat tense up in his arms. “Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien nodded. 

He let out a bittersweet laugh, feeling his heart ache as Chat suddenly felt too uncomfortable and nervous to his liking. 

After a moment of silence, Chat’s curiosity got the best of him. “S-so w-who’s the lucky one?”

Adrien frowned, avoiding Chat’s gaze because it was pathetic how all he wanted to do was scream his feelings out loud and get done with it. Bottling up his love was very much tiring and he didn’t know how much he could hold it in anymore. 

“He’s a friend of mine.” He answered calmly, careful not to show the storm of intensive feeling inside his heart. 

Chat sighed and continued to play with Adrien’s hair, “Do I know him?” 

Adrien chuckled, “It’s not Mister Bug, kitty.” 

The superhero huffed in frustration, “Ugh, if you don’t want to tell me that’s okay.” 

“Right.” Adrien snorted. 

“But I’d help you with asking him out if you do.” Chat offered in a sing-song voice. 

Upon hearing what his crush had to say, Adrien deflated in an angry whine and cursed under his breath. 

“What?” Chat exclaimed. “I'm serious! knowing you, you’d be too nervous to confess! I’d give you advice on what to say and do!” 

Adrien pulled back from their embrace and gave Chat an unimpressed look. “You really think i can’t do it by myself?” 

Adrien couldn't do it by himself, he knew that. He had been trying for a few years now and this was the closest he got to confessing. But to his disadvantage, Chat was even offering help.

Chat poked his nose to shake him off his daze. “Adrien, it took you three months to tell Marinette that you like her smile and she’s just a friend.” 

Adrien threw a fake glare at him, pretending offended, “I thought she hated me!” 

Chat snaked his arm around Adrien again and tugged him closer. Happily, he snuggled closer and laid his head on the superhero’s chest. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Chat asked with a small whisper. 

Adrien, distracted by Chat’s accelerating heartbeats, questioned softly. “About what?” 

“Your crush” 

To that, Adrien kept silent, weighing the thought in his head and wondering if it would be the right moment to be truthful about what he felt for his best friend. 

He decided he wasn’t going to provide an answer to that. 

A few minutes passed before Adrien found himself turning around and facing his crush, gazing at his inhuman eyes. 

“Can I ask you something?” He dared to say. 

A small smile tugged on Chat’s lips. “You know you can ask me anything.” 

His words warmed Adrien’s heart up, just like everything he ever said to him. 

“Hypothetically speaking,” He started. 

“Yes?” 

“If you had a crush on someone, how would you tell them?”

Chat frowned in thought as he was not expecting the sudden inquiry. He hesitated a bit, turning all red and flustered. 

“Well,” He started, taking in a deep, shuddering, breath. “I’d ask them if they’d want to go out with me on a romantic date on a rooftop.” 

“That’s so adorable, kitty.” Adrien exhaled dreamily. 

“Then during the date, I'll tell them about my love for them; everything I've ever wanted to tell them but couldn't.” He finished with a sad smile. 

Adrien stroked his cheek and peered up at his gorgeous masked face while quietly saying. “What...what if they rejected you?” 

“I’d still want them as a friend , they mean the world to me.” 

“And if they returned your feelings?” He pushed.

“In that case, I'll make sure to kiss them senseless.” Chat said, glancing at Adrien and winking just as they locked eyes. 

Adrien flushed, swallowing up the excitement, embarrassment, and fear. He took a breath, removed his hand from his crush’s face and prepared himself to face what he’s always been afraid of. 

“Chat?” 

“Hm?”

Adrien closed his eyes and pursed his lips before finally uttering out the words, “W-Would y-you go outwithme?” 

Silence filled the room after that, Adrien’s heart was between his legs and all he wanted was to disappear. 

He opened one eye, peeking at what he had thrown himself into. He didn’t want to lose Chat, ever. 

He gasped when he saw Chat’s expression. He had a wide smile on his face, surprised and almost unbelieving, his face was beet red and his pupils were diluted. 

Adrien looked around the room, waiting for an answer; a word, a sentence, _anything_.

And with a couple of seconds, Chat’s voice filled the void with the sweetest tone Adrien’s ever heard. 

“That depends,” He said, “would you kiss me senseless?” 

Adrien widened his eyes. 

“Because if yes, I’ll have our date set up tomorrow at your favorite rooftop.” 

Adrien felt tears on his cheeks, he wiped them off and let out a wet laugh. He loved his kitty too much, he always knew what to say. 

He shuffled even closer, and put his forehead against Chat’s before saying, “ _Ye_ s.” 

It was Chat who closed the distance between them and kissed Adrien out of his senses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me your thoughts in the comments (Kudos are appreciated!)


End file.
